


Real Gamers Don't Pause

by OhThatNK



Category: Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Multi, Subby Uncle Death is the cutest thing, ball scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatNK/pseuds/OhThatNK
Summary: While at your place, Uncle Death receives some unexpected help while playing a game.





	Real Gamers Don't Pause

**Author's Note:**

> I had to contribute to all the excellent Uncle Death smut too and this scenario has been on my mind for months. Sorry I'm not good at writing, though! I love my man and wish I could live with him too. ; 3 ;

"Damn it."

Looking up from your phone, you saw Uncle Death shifting around uncomfortably at the edge of your bed, otherwise completely focused on the game he was preoccupied with. He'd been living with you for a while now in your cramped studio apartment, and while perhaps not the best idea to share such a small space with him (after all, he could get awfully annoying and grabby at times), you just couldn't bring yourself to say 'no' when he asked if he could stay. You were embarrassed to admit that you actually had feelings for the guy. You couldn't help it! Death was just so charming, so endearing, so encouraging, so-

"My balls fucking itch." He whined out, legs rubbing together in a sad attempt to solve the problem but only serving to emphasize his discomfort.

You winced the second those words escaped him. Of course you also had to get used to some of his colorful, sometimes 'TMI' comments while the two of you lived under the same roof. Talk of balls wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for him and you found that out back at the arcade. Plopping your phone to the side, you eased yourself up from the pillows you were sinking into. "Dude, if it's that bad just pause."

"Senpai, I can't! A real gamer doesn't just pause. Shit! _Shit!_ "

A devious thought suddenly came to your mind and you carefully crawled over to sit right behind him. "Well, would you like me to help then?" You asked him softly.

Eyes still glued to the screen, Uncle Death was perhaps a little confused at what you meant by the offer, but jumped when he felt you reaching around to the front of his pants. Your intentions now clear, he giggled nervously. "Ooh sure thing, senpai!"

You began unzipping them and slowly, teasingly reached down into his briefs, which, you noted, caused his hands to shake in anticipation (however, it didn't seem to get in the way of his gaming). You shuffled closer, your front pressed against his back, legs on both sides of his thin frame as if to keep him in place. You allowed your head to rest on his shoulder; After all, it was only fair you made yourself comfortable for this.

Uncle Death shivered at your touch. Instead of outright scratching them, you opted for the far more elegant 'pinch and roll' technique. Based upon his reactions, it worked. Sharp sighs of relief escaped him as you relieved the itch and you smirked; There wasn't a subtle bone in this guy's body. The massaging stopped when you felt something else now.

"Uh... Wow, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" You commented, noting the very obvious tenting in his briefs.

"Ah, senpai I-"

You immediately cut him off, "Would you like me to help you out with that too?" You spoke against his hood and it sent chills down his spine.

"Oh hell yeah, let's fucking do this." He let out his usual creepy, raspy laugh. Damn, that was hot.

Having been given the ok, you released his dick from the confines of his underwear, holding it at the base with one hand as to keep it steady. You took a second to look at it over his shoulder. Pretty average but the skin was completely black much like the rest of his body, as far as you were aware. His skin had a soft and sleek texture, not quite human (you still had questions about his anatomy), and you decided it would probably make jerking him off a pretty easy task.

Cupping his balls with your free hand, you applied more pressure to his shaft before giving it a slow pump as to test his reaction. His only reply was the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped him. You grinned, "I take it I'm good to continue?"

" _Absolutely._ " He nearly drooled in anticipation.

You didn't make him wait much longer. Your next pumps were quicker, more rythmic, while your other hand made sure to give his testicles a gentle squeeze. As your hand ran up and down along his shaft, he slowly began to slump comfortably into your arms. "Senpai... Do you know how long I've been waiting for us to do something like this?"

"All you had to do was ask, dipshit." You replied and he moaned, chills running throughout his thin body when the hand you once had playing with his balls soon moved to tease the head of his penis, beads of precum beginning to form at its tip. Uncle Death's legs twitched. His panting grew deeper while he awkwardly thrust his hips, inching closer and closer to orgasm. You thought back to his demeanor the day you reached the top of the Tower of Barbs and it seemed almost impossible to believe that this desperate, slobbery mess was the same guy who greeted you there. In a strange way, it almost made you feel powerful.

"Ah... !!" Death's muscles tensed up as he finally came, his strange black cum all over the fingers you'd been using to play with his tip. His pleasure finally spent, he leaned further against you until you both laid side by side on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. You allowed him some time to catch his breath but he suddenly flung the controller off the bed. Before you could chide him (if he broke it, he would be the one to buy you a new one), he turned to face you. You could just feel him beaming with pride behind his expressionless face.

"Damn, senpai! You're fucking amazing." He wrapped his arms around your torso, head against your chest as he mumbled, "You can't let me have all the fun though! Can I touch you too?"

"I thought you couldn't pause your game, nerd." You teased and he shot up, scrambling to find where he'd absentmindedly tossed the controller.

"Fuck!!"

 


End file.
